The Love of Cruxis
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: LLoyd and his friends are on the journey of Regeneration, but what he doesnt know is that he has a sister that he barely knows. Her name is Christina. She is my own char and this is my first fanfic. Please tell me what you think of it and leave comments


There is a story that has long been told. The story is how the Chosen goes on a journey. One person decides to change that story. He was my brother. I lived with my father, Kratos. He was an angel. We left to go find the Chosen of Regeneration. We found the Chosen with two of her friends. Kratos runs in and protects the Chosen and her friends. They fight a renegade and he runs off. He turns around and asks, "Is anyone hurt? It seems that everyone is ok." I walk over and ask, "Who are you guys?" The boy who has an Exsphere looks at me and says, "Who are you to ask my name?" The blonde girl says, "My name is Colette. This here is Genis." The boy with the Exsphere says, "My name is Lloyd Irving."

Kratos looks up and says, "Your name is Lloyd Irving?" I look over at Lloyd and say, "Well it is nice to meet you Lloyd, I am Christina Auron and this is my father, Kratos Auron. We are Mercenaries from afar." Colette laughs and says, "Well it is nice to meet you guys." Kratos walks over and says, "Were you not about to receive the oracle?" Genis looks over at me and says, "How did you guys know what we were doing?" I look over at him and say, "Well is she not the chosen and did it not shine the light from…" Genis waves his hands in the air and says, "Alright already, sheesh." Lloyd walks over to us and says, "Would you like to join us?" Kratos you look like an expert swordsman. I could learn a lot from you."

I put my hand on my hips and say, "Father and I both know how to handle a sword. We wouldn't be mercenaries if we didn't." Lloyd laughs and says, "Your right, so would you like to both join us?" I look over at Kratos and he says, "We will take the Chosen in. You boys just wait outside." Collette looks at me and says, "Could they come with us? I feel nervous when Lloyd isn't around." Kratos rolls his eyes and says "Do as you wish." With that, Lloyd walks in with Collette, with Genis right behind him. We enter and walk around. We walk around for a while and I look over at Lloyd. He turns around and says, "You seem familiar to me, do I know you?"

Kratos turns around and says, "Listen Lloyd, we should chitchat later." I catch up to Kratos and whisper, "You don't want him to know yet, do you?" He shakes his head and we find the alter for the Chosen to receive the Oracle. Genis and Lloyd stand behind us and Colette walks up to the alter. Lloyd taps my shoulder and says, "I would like to talk to you later, if it is alright?" I smile and turn back around. I grab my locket around my neck and look up at an angel that comes down. Kratos looks at me and says, "Our family will be reunited soon." Colette talks to the angel and he says, "My name is Remiel. I am an angel of Judgment. Now Colette, you are to the ninth Chosen of Mana. Release the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and become an angel."

Colette turns around and says, "Well I need to start my journey now. Lets go back to town." Kratos and Colette walk away first. I start to walk away and Lloyd says, "How is it that you and Kratos are both mercenaries, shouldn't you be at school or back home with your mother?" I grip my locket even more and say, "My mother died about 14 years ago. Father was protecting her and my little brother. I haven't seen my brother since he was little. This locket is all I have left of my family." Lloyd looks down and says, "Really, I'm sorry to hear that. Well you can come home with me tonight." Kratos walks back and says, "Come on, you shouldn't dawdle around. You know better young lady."

I laugh and say, "I'm sorry Father, and your right, but we aren't going to leave till tomorrow, right?" He looks at me and says, "Yes we are, but what do you have planned?" I smile and say, "Well Lloyd has invited us to his house so we can stay there for the night." He is about to say something, but Lloyd says, "I will wake you guys up whenever you have to leave." Father sighs and says, "Alright, we will stay there tonight, but we have to leave tomorrow." We all walk out and Colette's father and grandmother are standing there. We all smile and Colette walks over to Kratos and says, "Grandmother would like to talk to you." Father looks back at me and says, "I will meet you there. I will be there shortly."

Lloyd grabs my hand and we run down the stairs. Genis runs down with us and says, "Could I walk with you guys halfway? I would like to talk to one of my friends outside the village." Lloyd says, "I didn't know that you had friends outside the village other than me. Well sure you can come with us." We start to walk and Genis says, "Why is Kratos' daughter going to your house?" Lloyd laughs and says, "I asked them to come." We get to a human ranch outside the village and Genis says, "This is where I leave you guys. I look over at the ranch and remember Kratos saving our mother from the same place. Lloyd follows Genis and we go to a part in the wall and there is an old woman standing there. They stand there and talk about what happened when they saw the Oracle.

The old woman says, "You look like a woman that was here years ago. I believe she had a son with her." I speak up and say, "My mother died years ago. I may look like somebody else." The old woman looks at Lloyd and says, "You might be right. Well you guys better leave before you guys get caught. And thank you Lloyd for making that key crest." Lloyd smiles and says, no problem. Well we will see you later Grams. Sorry, Marble." We are about to run off, but we hear Marble get reprimanded. We run up to a hill and Genis shoots magic at the Desians.

Genis barely escapes after Lloyd and I fight the Desians that saw Lloyd's face. Lloyd and I continue on to his house and there is a gravestone sitting next to the house. I run over to it and see who it was. I gasp at the name that I see, Anna. I hold onto my locket and Lloyd walks up to me. He says, "I had the same thing happen to me too. My mother was taken from me as well. I am about to cry when Lloyd says, "Come inside, I will need to tell Dirk…I mean Dad about you and Kratos. We walk inside and I see a small man. He walks over to us and says, "Welcome home son, I see you brought a guest home with you."

Lloyd and Dirk talk for a few minutes and Lloyd says, "Go upstairs and make yourself comfortable. I will be up there in a few minutes." I walk upstairs and I look out the window. I see Noishe standing outside, our family dog. He wags his tail and I laugh. I blow him a kiss and he runs around. Lloyd walks upstairs and spots me looking over the railing. He walks over and says, "I see Noishe likes you." I laugh and say, "I once had a dog. Well, it was the whole family's dog. He was such a good dog. Always protected my brother and I. He never would let us go too far alone. I taught him a trick. I have never been able to see another dog do the same trick. Let me see if he can do it." I call out the window and say, "Come on up here Noishe. I know that you can do it."

Noishe jumps up and jumps up on the railing. Lloyd looks at me and says, "Noishe never listens to strangers. He must know you from somewhere." He jumps off and pounces on me. I laugh and pet him. Lloyd laughs and helps me up. Noishe jumps back out the window and Dirk walks upstairs. He looks at me and says, "Could I talk to you for a minute?" I look at Lloyd and say, "Sure, I will be right back Lloyd." I walk downstairs and Dirk says, "So how have you been Chris?" I smile and say, "Oh I have been fine. Can you tell me how Mother died? Father had me hidden when he had to save Mother."

Dirk looks down and says, "You look just like Anna. Anna became a monster from an Exsphere without a key crest. The Desians were the ones that caused it. I looked up the stairs and say, "Does Lloyd know about it? Does he know about me?" Dirk walks closer to me and says, "He now knows about his mother, but I haven't told him about you yet. I look back at Dirk and say, "I would love to tell him, but I am afraid of what he would say. I hate being a member of Cruxis."

Lloyd walks downstairs and says, "When is your father going to get here?" I laugh and say, "He will get here soon. If I know my father, he will sit there and yak you to death. If his sword skills were bad, he could kill anything with how long he talks." Lloyd laughs and I hear a knock on the door. Lloyd walks over to the door and Genis and Raine are standing there with Kratos and Colette.

I laugh and say, "Well you made it in one piece I see." Kratos looks at me and says, "We are going to have to leave early because we are going to accompany Colette on her journey." I look over at Lloyd and he says, "I would like to come too. I would like to travel with you guys." Father holds out his hand and says, "No you are staying here. You would only get in the way." I look over at Kratos and say, "Well I could take care of him. He wouldn't be too much of a burden." He shakes his finger at me and says, "No he is staying here. We leave early tomorrow. If you aren't up when I get you up, then I will leave without you."

He walks upstairs and Raine walks over to me. She says, "Could I talk to you outside for a minute." I follow her outside and she says, "You look very much like Lloyd. How is that?" I hold onto my locket and she says, "Could I see that?" I open it and show her the picture of Lloyd and I the last time we were together with Kratos. She looks and me and says, "You are related to Lloyd aren't you? Kratos took you in didn't he? I won't tell Lloyd if you don't want me to tell him."

Before I can even answer, Kratos walks out and says, "Well we will see you tomorrow Raine. I would like to thank you on showing me how to get here." Raine looks at me and says, "I will talk to you about this later." She walks off with Genis and Colette at her heels. I walk inside behind Kratos and he says; "Now you better go to bed soon. Lloyd will not go to sleep until he speaks with you. You better get up there and speak with him." I run upstairs and Lloyd is sitting up in bed. He says, "I wanted to say goodnight to you properly. I want to come with you on the journey. If Kratos leaves without you, could you help me find them?" I smile and shake my head yes.

I sit down on the bed and say, "And if I get up without you, I will leave you clues on how to find us." He laughs and he lies down. I get up and pull the covers on him. He turns over and I softly kiss him on the top of the head. I walk downstairs and Kratos is already sound asleep. I walk over to my bed that was set up and lie down. As I lie there, I hear movement coming from outside. I get up and walk outside. A person is standing in the corner of the yard. I see him looking around and he says, "Alright, I know that Kratos is around here somewhere. I need to find Lloyd or Christina. They are the keys." I pull out my sword and say, "What do you want here?"

He jumps up and says, "Alright, where are you Kratos? I know that you are out here protecting your children. What are you going to do if I do something to Anna's grave?" I move closer and I notice that there is a person standing next to my mother's grave. I say, "You do anything to that grave, you will with that you were never born." I slash part of his arms and he cries. He turns around and disappears into the forest. I am about to chase after him, when I hear somebody behind me. I turn around and I say, " Now what do you want?" I put my head down and say, "I'm sorry Mithos. I didn't know that you were there."

He laughs and says, "You remind me so much of Kratos. Act before you think. Don't do anything stupid. I know you all too well. If your father does anything stupid, you are coming back with me." I shake my head no and say, "No I want to stay with my brother. You know how much your older sister meant to you. If Lloyd knew who I was, he would want me around more." He turns around and says, "Your right, but you will still be watched." He disappears and I slowly walk back to the house. I open the door and Kratos is sitting there. I walk over to my bed and he says, "What's wrong my dear?" He moves closer to me and I begin to cry. I look at him and say, "Mithos is watching you and me. Somebody also tried to defile Mother's grave." I lie back down and he says, "I will protect you, don't you worry. I know that Lloyd will follow us, so I will protect him as well."

He kisses my hair and he says, "I want you to sleep. I want both my children to be together. Find me at the first seal. Take care of your brother." He walks to the door and I hear it shut before I fall asleep. Lloyd wakes me up later on in the morning. I rub my eyes and say, "What time is it?" Lloyd laughs and says, "Genis is outside waiting for us. I get up and look over at Father's empty bed. I yawn and Dirk comes in and says, "I packed you guys a bag for on the way over there. I know that you guys will run into the group soon enough so, you guys better get going." Lloyd grabs my hand and we all run down the path. As we get closer to town, there is a fire in town.

Lloyd runs up ahead and I run to catch up to him. The Desians that were at the ranch, were attacking the village. Lloyd and I run out and my worst fear was that Forcystus was attacking. I look at him and say, "Stop right now! You have no right to be here. He looks at me and says, "Ah I see that you are here, well I am looking for Lloyd Irving." Lloyd stands behind me and I say, "What do you want with Lloyd?" He laughs and says, "Do you think that you can stop me? I will have Lloyd and that Exsphere that he stole from us." I look back at him and notice that the Exsphere that Lloyd has, starts to glow. I smile and feel the warmth from our mother come from the stone. I say, "Well you have to get through me first."

He lets loose a monster and Lloyd, Genis and I fight it. Genis realizes that it was Marble and she holds Forcystus. She says, "Get away everyone!" Then she blows up. I run up to him and the Desians that were with him, attach me. I fall back and Lloyd runs up and says, "Don't ever hurt her ever again and slashes Forcystus. He falls back and says, "I knew that this would happen. You better watch your back girl." He runs off and Genis picks up the Exsphere that fell after Marble blew up on Forcystus. Lloyd helps me up and the Mayer says, "Lloyd, I want you out of this town. Take that freak of a girl with you too." I look down and run out of town. Lloyd and Genis follow. Noishe is sitting outside of town waiting for us. I hug his neck and say, "Oh Noishe, what have I done!" I cry into his neck and Lloyd catches up to us.

Lloyd says, "Well, I guess that we should catch up with your father now." I turn around and hug Lloyd. He holds me and says, "Don't worry, I am sure that when we find your father, that it will all be better." I pull away and say, "Your right, when we find Father, it will all be over." I wipe the tears from my eyes and we continue walking. We get closer to the first seal and we stop in a town not to far from the seal. There are a few Desians that are putting up a wanted sign.

We all hide behind Noishe and we hear what they say. The one that was hammering the picture says, "We will find her, no mater what. I think that they will be happy when we find her. Lloyd will come easy when we find her." They laugh and I slide down and sit there. I hold onto my locket and feel even more scared than I did when Kratos went to find our mother. Lloyd says, "Don't worry, we will protect each other." I smile and Genis says, "There is a fortune teller here in town. Maybe we can find out where Kratos went." We get up and we find the fortuneteller. She tells us that Kratos and Colette are about to reach the fire temple. We run outside and start to walk out of town, when I feel a painful shock and Lloyd and I both fall to the ground. I wake up in a cell. I look around and I can't seem to find Lloyd.

I run to the front of the cell and look around. My sword is sitting on the chair across from the cell. A man walks in and says, "Well, look who we have here, Kratos' daughter. I think that my leader will be happy. Don't worry, you will see your father soon enough. I sit down on the bench and begin to think of a way out. A man slowly walks up to my cell and says, "Listen, I want you to help me out." I walk to the front and say, "Why should I…Yuan, what are you doing here?" He smiles and says, "I need your help." He opens the door and says, "I need to talk to Lloyd, but he has escaped. Can you help us find him?" I look at him and say, "Well, I need to find my father as well. He shakes his head and says, "Don't worry, just please help us." He disappears and I grab my sword.

I walk around the compound and I find no sight of Lloyd. I am about to give up, when I see Kratos fighting some people. I look around and I begin to cry because I don't have Lloyd with me. Kratos comes around the corner with Lloyd at his heels and I smile. I run over to Lloyd and say, "Are you alright?" He shakes his head and Kratos says, "We need to get out of here. Lloyd, follow Christina outside. We will be coming out as soon as we can." Lloyd says, "Well, lead on." We run outside and catch our breath. I sit down in the front and Lloyd says, "Where did they take you?" I shake my head and say, "I have no idea. All I know is that I was helped out by an old friend of mine and my father's."

Kratos runs out and says, "Is everyone alright? Are you alright Chris, did they hurt you?" I shake my head and say, "Only when they shocked me. Other than that, I am fine." He runs over and hugs me. Just being in his arms, makes me feel safe again. He says, "Lets go back to town and stay there tonight. I know that you guys are tired, so we will go stay there. We walk back to town and we get into the hotel. Kratos and I sit in the back of the room while everybody chitchats. Lloyd walks up to me and says, "I am going to feed Noishe, do you want to come out there with me?"

Kratos looks at me and says, "You can go out there. I need to talk to you later anyways." Lloyd and I walk outside and Noishe is waiting outside for us. He jumps around and Lloyd hands him a bowl of food and says, "You know that I was worried about you today?" I look down and say, "I didn't mean to make you worry. Maybe I am not as good as my father." I turn around and Lloyd walks up to me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and says, "No you are better than your father. I have one picture and that is just my sister and I. That is what the back says. It says that my sister will come back for me. I just don't know about my father."

I smile at him and Kratos walks outside. He says, "I need to talk to you Christina. Come inside with me. I follow Kratos, but turn around and wave to Lloyd before I walk inside. We go to our room and he says, "I hope you haven't done anything stupid, have you?" I sit on the bed and say, "I protected Lloyd from Forcystus. He attacked us and I tried to attack him. Oh father, I don't know what I am going to do. I know that Mithos is watching me. I don't know what he is going to do." I begin to cry and he says, "Don't worry, I promise that nothing will happen to you!"

He sits on the bed next to me and says, "I just wish that everything was normal and we had our family back." I hug him and say, "What I wouldn't give to be able to tell Lloyd that he is my brother. I want to be there for him now that he found the picture I left him." There was a knock on the door and Kratos jumps up. He says, "Who is it?" The person behind the door says, "It's Raine, may I come in?" He puts away his sword that he was starting to draw and says, "Come in Raine."

She walks in and says, "I'm sorry, but there is a man to see you Christina. He says his name is Yuan." I look at Kratos and say; "I don't want to talk to him right now. I would like to talk to my father." Kratos looks at me and says, "I will go talk to him." He walks out of the room and I hear a noise outside my window. I look out and there is somebody standing outside the window. I walk over and open it. He says, "Hello Christina, I know who you truly are. You are going to find out what it is like to be away from your family." He jumps in and I run over to the door. He makes it there before me and says, "Listen, I know that you are an angel. So you better come with me."

He moves closer to me and I say, "Stay away from me!" I run towards the window and jump down. Kratos and Lloyd are talking under my window. Kratos looks up and he catches me. I hold onto him and he says, "What's wrong?" I look at him and say, "Some guy was in my room. I jumped out of my window to get away." Lloyd looks at us and says, "Well we better go up there and find out who tried to attack you. I wont let no one touch you again!" Raine and Colette run outside and say, "Somebody was just in your room. They are still up there." Kratos puts me down and says, "I will be back." He runs into the hotel and he disappears around the corner.

I look over at Lloyd and he says, "Come on, you can stay in my room, until Kratos comes back." He holds out his hand and I take it. He walks me into the hotel and I hear yelling. I run upstairs and I find Kratos on the floor. Nobody else is in the room and he says, "I wont let him hurt you." He tries to get up, but he falls down outside the door.

We take him to the bed and Raine heals him. He looks at me and says, "We need to get out of here tomorrow." I smile at him and say, "You need to rest father. We will be out of here, I promise." I kiss his forehead and walk out. Lloyd is standing outside and he says, "Did Raine help him?" I shake my head and say, "I'm sleepy, I think I need to sleep." I fall on the floor and black out.

I wake up in bed and Lloyd is sleeping in the chair that is in the room. I look around and Kratos is standing in the room. He says, "We need to get going. He helps me up and he looks at Lloyd. He says, "He stayed there all night. I remember you used to do that with him. Whenever he got sick, you stayed by his side. He doesn't remember because he was so young." Lloyd begins to stir and I walk over to him. A picture falls out of his hand and I look at it. It was a picture of Kratos, Lloyd and I. I pick it up and look at Lloyd. It was one of my pictures that I kept close to me.

I turn it over and there is a note. It was from Lloyd. It says, "Christina, there is something about you that I just feel safe whenever I am around you. I found this picture that fell out of your pocket. That is a good picture of you and your little brother. I hope that you are reunited with your brother. Till then, can I call you my sister? You protect me with your life, and yet I know nothing about you. Well its almost dawn and you will be waking up soon, so I better get some sleep."

I look up at Kratos and pick up Lloyd. I walk outside and everybody is waiting for us. Colette looks at me and says, "Why didn't you wake him up?" I look over at Kratos and say; "He didn't get to sleep till dawn, so I thought I should let him sleep for a while." We all leave from town and we get to the fire temple and Lloyd wakes up on my back. He looks at me and says, "How long was I asleep for and why didn't you just wake me up?"

I let him down and say, "Well I figured that you needed more sleep since you went to sleep at dawn worrying about me." Lloyd looks down and says, "Did you read that?" I shake my head and Lloyd says, "So does that mean…" I laugh and say, "Yes you can call me sister." He hugs me and we run up to Kratos. He was at the front and he stops when I come running up to him. He says, "What's back there?"

I stop and laugh. He looks at Lloyd and says; I see that you are awake. So what was the big hurry up here?" Lloyd laughs and says, "Did you read that photo that I wrote on?" He shakes his head and says, "I read part of it. I didn't read the whole thing, but I think that I go the jest of it." Lloyd runs ahead and Kratos looks at me. I laugh and Kratos says, "Alright, what did you tell him?" I look at him and say; "I said that he can call me sister."

Genis walks over to me and says, "Can I call you my sister too?" I look over at Raine and say, "Don't you have a sister?" He shakes his head and says, "You are a cool sister. You don't smack your brother's around." Raine walks over and hits Genis upside the head. He runs behind me and Raine says, "Are you guys ready to continue on our journey?" I run ahead with Lloyd. A large stone in the ground stops us. Lloyd and I wait for the others and Raine runs over to this tall pedestal. Raine decides to go into a lecture and Colette is the only one who listens. Kratos and I walk over to the side and Lloyd follows us.

Genis runs over as well and says, "I hate it when she does this. Raine can we get inside now?" Raine walks over and says, "Listen, we will get in soon enough." Colette yells and says, "We are able to get in." We find the angel again and Kratos and I walk outside. We wait for everybody to come outside and to cross the mountain path. We run into somebody who tries to assonate Colette. We beat her and she takes off. The next thing we need to do is cross the ocean. We get to the dock and ask someone to take us across.

When we get to the other side, we walk into a store and Desians are threatening the clerk. We buy some goods that we need and we head to the Governor of the city. He find him and we try to get the Book of Regeneration from him. He tells us that he gave the book to somebody else, claiming to be the Chosen. We begin to walk to the next seal and we overhear that Desians are attacking the port. We run back and find that the storeowner is being hung by Magnus, the half-elf that runs the Eastern ranch.

I run over and say, "You stop that right now!" Kratos yells and says, "Get back over here, now!" I turn back around and Colette cuts the rope from the noose. I start to walk back and Magnus grabs me. He holds me closer and says, "Well, look who we have here? We have a human trying to be brave." Kratos moves closer and Magnus says, "Don't move closer, or else she will die." Kratos stops and says, "Don't hurt her!"

Magnus throws me to some Desians and I watch as they stand there and watch me disappear. Magnus gets us to the ranch and I watch all the people that are having Exspheres put on. I drop my head and notice that I am being taken to another room. I get taken to the control room and there is somebody waiting for us. He laughs and says, "Ah Kvar, how are you doing?"

Kvar laughs and says, "I see that you brought Kratos' daughter." I get away and try to fly. Magnus grabs me and throws me down on the ground. He says, "I don't care, she is still a human to me." Kvar walks over to me and says, "Where is the Exsphere that your mother stole from us?" I look at him and say, "I will never tell you where it is. You would have to kill me, even then though, you would never get it from me."

Kvar laughs and says, "Well, I guess that I am going to have to start over. I smile and say; "I guess that you don't need me anymore." I am about to leave, when Kvar grabs my arm and says, "Your mother was my first test subject, and this time it will be you. You will be perfect for the experiment." I try to pull away and he throws me into a contraption that prevents me from escaping. We get back to his ranch and I bang on the walls of the room.

I look at my own Exsphere that I have and watch as people try to put another on me. I look out the window and cry. I sit back down and sigh. I am going to end up like my mother, and nobody will know where I am. Kvar walks in and says, "How did Kratos manage to destroy that ranch." Kvar looks back at me and says, "You are going to Yggdrasill and he will decide what to do with you." Pronyma walks in and says, "I was sent to get Kratos' daughter." I look down and follow her. We arrive back in Derris-Karlan and she says, "You are to go to Lord Yggdrasill. He would like a few words with you." I walk up the flight of stairs and find him pacing back and forth. I open the door and he looks at me.

I walk in and he says, "I want you to close the door." I close it and sit down and wait for the worst. He sits down and says, "So it looks like you like to start fights." I shake my head and say, "No Mithos, I don't. I…" I cover my mouth and realize that I called him Mithos. He laughs and says, "You are one of the only ones that I will allow to call me Mithos. I have a job for you to do." I look down and he pulls my chin up and says, "You will see your father soon, don't worry. I would like you to work with Yuan. He seemed to ask for you by name, so I will allow him to work with you. Yuan, could you come in here?" He walks in and says, "Well lets go to the base. I will need to fill you in there." We walk out and Yuan says, "Listen, you will be able to see your brother soon. Colette has almost finished her journey. She has one last seal, and then we will see him. You will stay at the base with me."

I ask, "When will I get to see my father again?" He shrugs his shoulders and says, "Who knows on that question. Oh yeah, whatever we talk about, must not get back to Mithos. It is very important." I shake my head and a man walks in with weird hair. Yuan smiles and says, "This is Botta. You will be working with him most of the time. Botta, this is our little inside girl. Mithos tells her everything, so she will be what we need to get our information from."

Botta smiles and says, "Lloyd and his group is here. They are waiting in your room." Yuan looks at me and says, "Well looks like I was wrong on how much they had left. You better follow me. Botta you come too." We walk into the room and I see Lloyd. He spots me and runs over to me. He hugs me and says, "I am so glad that you are safe. I was worried about you so much. After your father decided to tell us who he really was, he left us."

Yuan grabs my arm and says, "Listen Lloyd, even though Kratos is her father, you still don't hate her?" He shakes his head and says, "No I could never hate her. She is somebody that I would risk my life for." Yuan smiles and says, "Like a big sister?" Lloyd says, "Yes I would, but what are you getting at?" I look at Yuan and say, "Listen, I think that we should find my father and find out what is going on." Yuan grabs my arm and says, "Listen, you are not going anywhere, neither is Lloyd."

Lloyd grabs for my arm, but misses. I say, "Lloyd, make a break for it, I will find you some way. Everybody follow him." Lloyd runs out the door and everybody follows. A girl in purple looks at me and says, "You are very brave. We will save you." She then runs out the door. I look at Yuan and say, "What are you trying to do?" He says, "Now that the Chosen has lost her soul, we need to free Origin to save to two worlds."

I look at him and he throws me into a cell. He says, "Even though you are working with me, it doesn't mean that I can't punish you for not following orders. You know what, I will use you to have Kratos release Origin's seal." He walks away and I remember what Mithos had me do. He had me hold onto Origin's seal. I look down and begin to think about what my father would do. I look around for a way to escape. I realize that the only way to save me is to contact Kratos. I send out a Mana trail that only Kratos can pick up. I sit there for a few days and Yuan walks in.

He says, "Listen, if you want to listen to me, than you can come out. Your father is asking me where you are. I told him that you took off from me and he is now looking for you. I hate doing this, but I need to have Origin's seal to be released." He walks out and I am alone again. I look out the window and I spot Noishe running around the compound. I whistle and he comes over running. I hear Lloyd yelling and come up right behind Noishe.

I smile and say, "Lloyd, can you see me?" He looks around and says, "Christina, where are you?" I stick my hand through the bars and I feel his hand touch mine and he calls out to Genis. Lloyd moves back and says, "You better move back so that way you don't get hurt." I move closer to the bars and Genis blasts magic at it. Noishe pulls on it with a rope that Lloyd wrapped around him. The bars come off and Lloyd helps me out. He holds me and says, "I have been so worried about you. Oh yeah, come with me, I would like you to meet a few people."

I walk over and there are four people that I have never seen before. Lloyd calls over the girl in purple and she walks over and says, "Is this her? This is Kratos' daughter?" I look down and say, "Yes I am, but don't judge me because I am a member of Cruxis, but what you knew before that." She shakes her head and says, "I have no problem with you, but it is your father that I do have a problem with though."

I look over at Lloyd and say, "I'm sorry for everything that my father has done to you. When I see him, I will talk to him." I see somebody come running over and he takes my hand. I laugh and he says, "Lloyd, who is this beautiful woman? I must know her name." I blush a little and Lloyd says, "Oh sorry about that. Sheena, this is Christina. Oh yeah, the one that is attached to your hand is Zelos."

He looks up and smiles. I pull out my wings and he says, "Wow, I am in love with a real angel." Sheena rolls her eyes and says, "Give me a break Zelos. You don't know who she is." I look at Lloyd and he smiles at me and begin to wonder what Yuan is doing. I walk back over with Lloyd, Sheena and Zelos. Genis runs up from behind and says, "Christina, where have you been?" I turn around and say, "That would be a long story."

Lloyd laughs and says, "Well, we are about to go to Palmacosta to go meet with Neil and take our little friend over there that we just ran into. Would you like to meet him?" I shake my head and I look over to where Colette is talking to a little boy that has long blonde hair. I gasp and realize that it was Mithos. We walk over there and Lloyd says, "Mithos, I would like you to meet a really good friend that I told you about." He turns around and says, "Well, any friend of your is a friend of mine. Nice to meet you."

He looks at me and I smile slowly. I say, "My name is Christina. It is very nice to meet you Mithos. Hey could I talk to you for a few minutes?" He smiles and we walk off a ways off and I say, "What are you doing here?" He looks at me and says, "I should ask you the same? Or I should ask you what Yuan is up to. Why did he have you locked down in that cell?" I look down and say, "He was trying to...actually I don't know what he is doing."

Lloyd walks back over and says, "I hope you guys are being nice to each other. Mithos smiles and says, "Oh yeah, its almost like we are best friends." He wraps one of his arms around me and I smile. Lloyd laughs and says, "Alright, well, we need to get you to Neil so that way we can get you safe and sound."

We walk back and when we arrive at Palmacosta, I decide to wait outside the town. Zelos insists that he stay with me so that way I was to be protected. I agree to it and when everybody leaves, he says, "So why are you so protective of Lloyd?" I look away and say, "Because there is a secret that he must never know, until we save the two worlds. I mean, I would love to tell him, but then I would have more to worry about." He moves closer to me and says, "What, would you consider over me?" I laugh and say, "Would you if he was your brother?" I cover my mouth and gasp.

Zelos looks back at Palmacosta and says, "So he is your brother? Well now I know why you protect him so much. What a crappy way to give an example, but hey, it was the best way to find out a few things. So how much older than him are you?" I am about to answer, when I see Lloyd walking closer to us. Zelos turns around and kisses me.

Lloyd runs over and says, "Zelos, get off of her!" Sheena and Lloyd run over and pull Zelos away from me. Sheena walks over to me and says, "Are you alright?" I look at her and say, "Yeah I am alright. That was the first time anyone ever done that. Not even this other guy that likes me." Sheena looks over at Zelos and says, "Well, he is quite a handful at times, but I guess that he has…Wait did you say that that was the first time you were ever kissed?"

Lloyd walks over and says, "Zelos would like to talk to you Sheena. I will talk to Christina and calm her down. He looks at me and says, "I never should have left you alone with him. I knew that he would pull something like this, but I never knew that he would do it with me walking up to him like that?" I shake my head and say, "Don't blame him for that, it might have been my fault as well." Lloyd looks up and Colette walks over to us.

I look up and Colette says, "Chocolat is at Iselia Ranch, we must go save her!" Zelos looks over at us and says, "Well where shall we go to next Lloyd?" Lloyd shakes his head and says, "You are not out of hot water yet Zelos. We need to take care of Chocolat first thought. Sheena, I would like you to go find everyone so that way we can find her." When I turn around, Yuan is standing there. Lloyd draws his sword and he says, "What do you want?"

He looks at me and says, "We need you guys to do into the Iselia Ranch and shut off the power that is going into the Great Seed." I turn around and Kratos is standing there and says, "Yes I think that it would be for the better." I look at Kratos and say, "Father, what in the world is going on?" He looks at me and says, "I have been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" I look at Yuan and say, "I will talk to you later about that, right now what we need to do is save this world right?"

He smiles and Yuan says, "Since we have the power of the Sylvarant summon spirits…" Lloyd jumps in and says, "Couldn't we blast the Mana from the opposing summon spirits." Yuan smiles and says, "That just might work." I look over and I see a smile come to Kratos' face. Kratos says, "I will go into the ranch and shut off the Mana flow. Yuan is about to say something but he holds up his hand and says, "Listen, we need all the Renegades behind the scenes."

Lloyd says, "I will come with you. If Sheena is going to blast Mana at the Great Seed, then I will go with you." Sheena looks around and I walk over and say, "I know that you can do it Sheena. She smiles and I say, "I am going with you too Lloyd! Besides I would like to talk to my father anyways." Yuan looks at me and says, "Wouldn't you want to be in a safe place?" Kratos looks at him and says, "No she likes to have the excitement of fighting."

Yuan looks at me and I can see that in his eyes, he really wants me safe. He walks over and hands me a note and says, "I just want you to be safe." He walks away and I look at the note that he gave me. I put it in my pocket and decide to read it later. Lloyd puts his hand on my shoulder and says, "Are you ready to go?" I look up and smile. Lloyd wraps his arm around me and says, "Well we better go." As we walk away, I spot Yuan blow a small kiss at me. I know that Kratos saw too because he looked at me with confusion.

We get into the ranch and we find the prisoners that were locked in the ranch. Chocolat looks at me while Lloyd open the door. She looks at him and says, "They told me how nice you were to Grandma. I say, "We need to stop the Mana flow." Lloyd says, "Your right, lets go. Raine, I want you, Colette, Genis and Presea to take everyone to safety." They shake their head and we take off to the control room.

When we get to the control room, Forcystus was waiting for us. He says, "Well look who decides come back to us." Lloyd shakes his head and says, "I would never come back and give up my Exsphere to you." He jumps down from his chair and says, "Fine, I will show you what power truly is." We end up fighting him and we win. We shut off the Mana flow and we head back. We walk out the door and Forcystus walks out and says, "You think that you can just kill me that easily? I am one of the 5 Grand Cardinals."

Kratos walks over and says, "Than you are a fool than." He looks at him and says, "I knew I saw you somewhere." I look at him and say, "I wont allow you to touch him!" He pushes me out of the way and blasts a ball of Mana at Chocolat. Colette pushes her out of the way and she gets blasted. Kratos and I slash Forcystus and he dies. Lloyd and I run over to Colette and she says, "Don't look at me!"

She falls down and Kratos says, "Don't worry, she just passed out. I walk away and sit over by the devise we used to keep in contact with Yuan and Sheena. I hear Yuan come on and say, "It worked, now we can only worry about what we truly want." I pull out the note and read it to myself. It says: "Christina, there is something that I would like to tell you. I don't know how to say it, but I really care for you. I am never good at these things."

I look up and Kratos is looking at me. He says, "We need to go. We will see Lloyd again soon, but what we need to do now is to talk to Mithos and find out what he wants us to do now." I look back at the letter and say, "He wanted me to help out Yuan right now. Yuan asked for my help and Mithos asked me to help him out." He puts his hand on my shoulder and spots the note. I go back to reading it.

It says, "I know that Kratos would kill me if he found out, so would Lloyd. If he knew that he was your brother, then he would hunt me down like a protective brother would. You look so much like your mother. Well I need you to come back after you help out Lloyd. I have a few things for you to do for me. Yours truly, Yuan." I look up and Kratos says, "You better go see Yuan, I am sure that it is better to talk about this in person with him." I look down at the note again and Lloyd walks over to us.

He says, "So what are you guys going to do?" Kratos says, "I have to return, but first we should get her somewhere safe. I will go with you, but then after I will have to leave." He looks at me and says, "What about you?" I look down and say, "I have to return to Yuan. I have been asked to help him already, so I will be back to see you guys anyways. I will go with you guys back to Iselia to help get Colette some help." Lloyd looks down and says, "Alright, well lets go."

We get back into Iselia and we walk over to her house. We drop her off and Lloyd hears commotion outside. He walks outside and I look at Kratos. He says, "You better leave soon, you little admirer will start to get worried." I laugh and push on Kratos playfully. He laughs and says, "I better go anyways." Lloyd runs in and says, "Can you guys help me get Colette to my dad's house?" Kratos and I look at each other and I say "Yeah we will."

We get Colette to Dirk's house and we lie her down. I turn around and walk out. Kratos catches up with me and says, "What, leaving already?" I shake my head and say, "No, just going to say hi to Mom. I haven't done it in 14 years." We walk over there together and Lloyd comes running out. He says, "Don't go yet, I would like to thank the two of you." We turn around and Lloyd is standing right behind us.

He says, "How come every time you come…Never mind, I just wanted to say good-bye to you properly." I look at him and say, "Just be careful with Zelos." He looks at me funny and I say, "I have to go, but I will be back to see you." He is about to cry and kiss him softly on the forehead and he says, "There is something about you that I can trust." Kratos looks at us and says, "You better get going. I have to go too."

Lloyd watches as we walk off and I run off to Yuan's base. I run up to it and knock. I hear solders laughing inside and I hear Yuan yelling, "Answer the door! Somebody finally knocks and you guys are going to be rude about it!" There are shuffles and the door opens. They look at me and let me in. Yuan walks out and says, "Oh your back, well I am glad that you are, I need to talk to you." I smile and say, "So do I, I read your little note that you left me."

Yuan blushes and says, "Really, well let's go and talk than." He holds out his hand and I take it. We run up to his room and I ask, "Where is Botta at?" He looks down and says, "He died trying to save Lloyd." I look away and say, "Oh, I am going to miss him." He shakes his head and says, "He wanted piece in this world, just like Lloyd." I look over at him and he softly places a kiss on my lips.

He looks at me and says, "I want to protect you. I need to talk to your father as well." I look into his eyes and say, "Listen, I need to tell you about the seal." He shakes his head and says, "Right now, I want to be alone with you." I smile and he begins to pull me closer, when there comes a knock on the door. Yuan sighs and says, "Come in, and be quick about it."

An angel walks in and says, "I hate to say this, but I need to have Christina come with me. She is needed in the ritual. They have the chosen and…" I look over and say, "What did you say?!" Yuan looks at me and says, "I know what you want to do, I will find you later, I promise." He kisses me softly again and I follow the angel. When I get to Derris-Karlan, I am met by Pronyma. She says, "Listen, to me, I need you to go down and meet Lloyd's group down at the Tower of Salvation."

I smile and make it all the way down to the Tower of Salvation. Lloyd and Mithos are talking. Yygrasail looks at me and says, "Listen Lloyd, if you had to choose between seeing your sister, or saving Colette, what would you rather choose?" Lloyd looks at me and says, "I know that my sister would be just like me. She would try to save the one she cared about and me." Lloyd and Mithos fight and Lloyd wins. Pronyma comes in and tries to blast Genis.

Yygrasail pushes Genis out of the way and Yygrasail says, "What are you doing here Pronyma?" She says, "I would like to talk to you about a certain matter that has just come up." Mithos shakes his head and says, "Fine, but remember what I said earlier." He disappears and I jump down to Lloyd. Zelos catches me and I fall down. I wake up sitting next to Lloyd. Mithos is sitting next to Genis and Lloyd says, "Colette will be safe, so are you."

I smile and I begin to feel sleepy. Lloyd helps me into a bed and he tucks me in. I fall asleep for a little while and I am awakened by noises outside. I walk outside and Lloyd has two Renegades right next to him. Kratos and Yuan are over on the other side. I walk over to Lloyd and somebody grabs my arm. Lloyd looks over and says, "What do you want with Christina Yuan?" He smiles and says, "You know that is no way to act, right before you are about to meet your family."

Yuan looks at Kratos and says, "Now Kratos release the seal, or son will get hurt." I look at Yuan and say, "What are you doing!?" Lloyd looks at me and says, "So that picture that fell out of your pocket, that was Kratos, you and me." I shake my head and when I look at who has my arm, and it was another renegade. He holds me tighter and says, "Quit moving or else you are going to get hurt." Yuan looks at him and says, "I am the only one to make threats here. Nobody can make any to her."

Kratos looks at Yuan and says, "I am not the one that has Origin's seal. The only way to find out who has to release his seal is to talk to Christina. She is the only one…Oh no! Yuan looks at me and says, "Do you know who has to release the seal?" I look down and Lloyd says, "I don't believe you are my father! Why didn't you tell me when you found me?" Kratos looks at me and says, "I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid that you would think that I would just abandon you." Lloyd is about to open his mouth, when I drop down on my knees.

Everybody runs over and Yuan pushes the Renegades out of the way and asks, "What's the matter?" I look up at him and say, "The only way to release Origin is for me to release all my Mana." Yuan holds me close and Lloyd looks at him funny. Kratos walks over and says, "I knew there was a reason why you wanted to stay with me." "But now I am going to take her away from all of you!" We all turn around and Mithos is standing there in the doorway.

I am about to get up, but Yuan holds me even closer. Mithos blasts Mana at Yuan. I get up to help him up and Mithos grabs me. Lloyd says, "Why are you doing this? I thought that you were our friend?!" He laughs and says, "You were never my friends. I used you as a way to keep tabs on Kratos and Yuan. Christina, I told you that if your father ever did anything stupid, you would never see him again. Well, you better say good-bye to him. I pull away and say, "I thought that you were a good person at heart. Your sister was always saying good things about you!"

Mithos walks closer to me and says, "What do you mean? You don't know my sister. What are you even talking about?" I hold onto my locket and say, "I can feel her. She wants what's best for everyone. She wants everyone to get along with each other. She believes we can do this without violence. I know that we can, just give us a chance. If that is to give up Origin's seal to save the two worlds, than so be it."

Kratos looks at Mithos and says, "She is right, you need to give people a chance. She is a human and she doesn't seem to care that Genis and Raine are half-elves. People can change, if you only let them." Mithos shakes his head and says, "No I am doing it my way!" He grabs me again and says; "You better say good-bye to your little lover." Yuan runs up and Mithos hits him. I pull away again to catch Yuan. Mithos tries to grab at me and Lloyd says, "Touch her and you will wish that you were never born. I may not hate half-elves, but you are a different story if you keep hurting my family!"

Colette and Genis run outside and Genis says, "Mithos, what are you doing?" I get up and say, "If you don't leave now, than I will release Origin's seal right now and let him find out what kind of a person you really are." Mithos looks at Kratos and says, "All I got to say Kratos is that you better not show up back in Derris-Karlan, or you will die, along with anybody that you come with." With that, he disappears in thin air.

I look around at everybody and run off. I hear something and Mithos is back. I turn around and Altessa is lying on the ground. I look around and I ask, what happened?" Yuan says, "Mithos came back and blasted a ball of Mana at him. We need to get him to a doctor." Yuan holds his arm and I ask, "What happened to you?" He looks away and says, "Oh its nothing, Mithos just caught me off guard. He caught Kratos too."

I turn around and Kratos is standing there and looking at Altessa. I turn back to Yuan and he is just about to leave. I run back to him and say, "I will get you to a doctor. You need to. I am worried about you." He looks at me and says, "You are so much like your mother. You think of everyone, but yourself. You know that even if we have to release…" He looks away and I turn his face back around.

I shake my head and say, "I will choose what will happen. I also need to get rid of this Exsphere without a key crest before Mithos decides to use it for his own purposes." He looks at my hand and says, "No right now you need to get this off. Kratos, I need you to come with me!" Kratos looks at us and says, "We need to take Altessa to a doctor. Anything else will have to wait." Yuan picks up my hand and says, "Yeah, well if you don't want Christina to face the same fate as Anna, than you need to help me now!"

Kratos walks closer and he spots the Exsphere without a key crest on my hand. He runs over and says, "Lloyd, I want you to come with me, everyone else get Altessa to the doctor!" Lloyd runs over and says, "What's wrong?" Kratos picks me up and says, "I will explain when we get to Dirk's house. Yuan and Kratos fly us all the way to Dirk's house and take me inside. Kratos looks at Dirk and says, "I need you to remove this, or even to get a crest on it."

He looks at it and says, "I will do what I can. All of you wait outside." Everybody goes outside and Dirk says, "How do you feel?" I shake my head and say, "I feel really sleepy. He helps me upstairs and lies me down in Lloyd's bed. I fall asleep and I begin to dream that Kratos is running next to me. I look down and I realize that I am my own mother. He takes my hand and says, "We need to get out of here while we can. Don't worry, Chris is somewhere safe." I look at him and say, "I'm scared."

He looks at me and says, "We are almost to where Chris is at. I left Yuan with her." I feel a sharp pain and I feel really sick. I look down and I am a monster. The same monster that Marble turned into. Kratos looks at me and Yuan comes running in. Yuan says, "Oh no, she has been turned, I hate to say this, but you might have to kill her!" I wake up in a cold sweat.

Kratos is standing in the room. I look at my hand and my hand is all bandaged up. I look at Kratos and say, "So did he get it out?" Kratos shakes his head and says, "No, but he was able to put a key crest on it. You should be all right. I look down and say, "I would hate for you to go through what you went through with Mother." He sits on my bed and says, "What do you mean? How did you know that I had to do it?"

I look back at him and say, "I had a dream that I was Mother running through that forest with you. When you told Mother that I was with Yuan. That I would be safe." Kratos holds me close and says, "I would hate to lose you. You are the only thing that I have left of your mother. Who put that on you anyway?" I begin to cry and say, "Kvar was the one that had it put on me. He wanted that Exsphere that was on Lloyd."

I look at the one that I had for years. I say, "How did I get this one?" He holds my hand and says, "That one is Martel's life. When Martel died, she became your Exsphere. After you were born, Mithos wanted you to have that because you looked very similar to his sister." I look around and ask, "Where is Lloyd and Yuan?" He laughs and says, "That is just like you. Always worried about everyone else."

Yuan comes running in with Lloyd at his heels. Yuan says, "Will she be alright?" Lloyd sits on the other side of me and says, "I should have figured that you were my sister. I mean, you kept on dropping clues from the very beginning." I look over at Yuan and say, "How about you Yuan, how are you feeling?" Lloyd looks over at Yuan and he says, "He was more worried about you than any of us. He was pacing back and forth."

Yuan looks at me and says, "Ok I was worried." He comes over and sits on the bed and he says, "Ok he is right, I was more worried than even your own father." I laugh and Kratos says, "He kept on asking me if there was any way to save you from the same fate as Anna." I look down and say, "We still have to release Origin still. We have to do that, if we want to bring the two worlds together."

Lloyd looks at Yuan and says, "If she releases all of her Mana, what could happen to her?" Kratos looks away and Yuan says, "There a really good chance that she doesn't make it alive." Lloyd shakes his head and says, "Is there any other way to save her?" Kratos has tears forming in his eyes ands says, "If someone gives her some of their Mana, than she might survive." Yuan looks at me and says, "I will give you some of my Mana. I told you that I would take care of you as well."

I smile at Yuan and he holds me close. He whispers in my ear, "I love you. I don't want to lose you." He kisses me softly and Lloyd looks at both of us. Kratos shakes his head and says, "I never figured that it would be you two. Mithos always told me about how he felt for her and now this. Yuan should I ask how long?" Yuan and I laugh and Dirk runs into the room.

He says, "Zelos is here and he has angels with him. He wants us to hand over Christina." I slowly get out of bed and I say, "Stall for us while we go release Origin's seal." Kratos hangs onto Lloyd and Yuan grabs onto me. We fly out of the room and spot Zelos banging on the door. We get into the forest of the elves and go into the middle of the forest.

Yuan puts me down and I say, "To prove that you can take on Origin, I am to give you a test. To test your strength, you are to fight me." Lloyd jumps back and says, "How am I supposed to fight my very own sister?" I shake my head and say, "You fight me with doubt in your heart and you will never win." He looks at Kratos and says, "Is there any other way to do this?" He shakes his head and says, "She is right though. If you fight her with doubt in your heart, than you will not beat her."

I look at Yuan and he says, "I will be right here for you." I smile and say, "Get ready Lloyd." I come after him and we start to fight. He comes at me hard. Lloyd has come so far since the last time I saw him fight. He has grown stronger. He hits the sword from my hand and I say, "You have won. Now stand back while I summon Origin."

I begin to release all my Mana and I feel really weak. I fall back and Yuan catches me. I feel Yuan give me some of his Mana and I don't feel so weak. He looks at me and he smiles. I look up and Origin is standing there. Sheena gets there and she asks Origin to make a pact with her. Origin shakes his head and says; "I have been betrayed by humans many times. I fear that there is no hope for humans left in me."

I get up and say, "Origin, Lloyd is different. He is one of the only ones who can stop everything and fix what Mithos started years ago." Kratos stands by me and says, "Yes, and I know that he has the power to stop him. Yuan and I should have stopped him years ago when he started to make this twisted world." Origin looks back at Sheena and says, "Make your vow. I will try once more to believe in people."

Yuan and I stand back and let Lloyd, Sheena and Kratos fight Origin. I look up and I see Mithos flying over us. After Lloyd finishes up Origin, he looks over at us and Yuan hits the floor. I look back and Mithos is standing right there. Colette and the others get to the forest and Genis tries to blast a fireball at Mithos. It misses and it hits a tree. Mithos grabs for me and says, "Martel will rise again. I will never let my sister die that easily."

Yuan runs after Mithos and he blasts Yuan again. I start to cry and Mithos says, "Don't cry, you will be my sister soon. I realized that you are a perfect vessel for my sister." I look down and Kratos is helping Yuan up. I look up and I see Zelos looking at me. He smiles and says, "I knew when I kissed you that day when Lloyd and Sheena stopped me that day. I knew that you would make a great Martel."

I look away and say, "You don't deserve us as friends. You have betrayed us so many times that I don't know what to believe anymore." He comes closer to me and says, "Well, Mithos has promised me his sister as my wife, so that way I will always have what I want." I look down at Yuan and cry. Mithos takes me up to Derris-Karlan and he takes me up to this room. I look around and there is a giant seed in the middle of the room. He puts me under this seed and I see a body in the midst of it.

I get scared and I hear a strange voice. It says, "Don't worry, I will talk with him. I am his sister after all. You may have that Exsphere that contains my life, but it my wish to be able to return to where I need to go. You look so happy with Yuan and I would bless you to be with him. You see when we all traveled together, I always liked Kratos & Yuan."

I smile and say, "What happened to you?" She says, "I was overcome by an illness. The same that took over Colette. She was able to beat it though. I asked Kratos and Yuan to just kill me and that way it would end my suffering. Yuan wouldn't do it because he loved me too much. He fell in love with me just by protecting me. I made Kratos do it and he did. Mithos hated him for a while because he did it. Yuan forgave him after he did it because he knew that it was my last wish. After Kratos found your mother, I protected him. I knew that he would be happy about that."

I feel a warm hand touch my face and she says, "You do look so muck like your mother. I led her to your father. After you were born, Mithos found your father and told him to put my Exsphere on you to protect you. When Lloyd was born, Kratos tried to sever all ties with Mithos. Kvar found him and placed that Exsphere on your mother. After a while, it went out of control and turned her into a monster."

I begin to cry and she says, "After Kratos got your mother out of there, he took you over to be protected by Yuan. You had to be about 7 years old. Yuan protected you, but even with you being so small, he kissed you. Kratos never found out until he told him after he had to kill his own wife because she turned into a monster. Kratos never forgave him for that. Yuan told Kratos that he would take Lloyd somewhere safe. He brought him down to Dirk's house and Lloyd had that Exsphere put on him because that was once his mother's life, now what it does now is protect you and Lloyd."

The thing pops open and I walk out. I see Lloyd and he says, "Sis are you alright?" Before I could answer, Martel speaks for me. She says, "Mithos what have you done?" He looks at me and says, "I have brought you back. I knew you would like the body that I found for you." She shakes her head and says, "Mithos, this girl belongs with her father and brother. She needs to protect them from dangers more powerful than even you. I am going to go live with our mother and father. Leave her and her family alone. That is my final wish."

I feel strange and fall down. Yuan, Kratos and Lloyd run over to me and help me up. I look at Kratos and say, "Father, you need to learn to forgive Yuan for things that he has done in the past." Kratos looks at me and says, "What do you mean?" I laugh and say, "Yuan forgave you for killing Martel because it was her wish, now you need to forgive Yuan for kissing me 14 years ago." Lloyd looks at me and says, "How do you know that Yuan kissed you years ago?"

Before I am about to speak, Yuan says, "Martel told you the whole story, didn't she?" I shake my head and say, "I don't think that I could handle Mithos being an Uncle. Martel is nice, and she could deserve either one of you, but since she ended up in a better place…" I look down and a warm tear falls down my cheek. Lloyd looks at me and says, "So how about we all go home…" I shake my head and say, "We still need to stop Mithos." Yuan looks at me an says, "I want you to be safe."

Lloyd shakes his head and says, "Yuan's right, I would want you safe as well." I look at Kratos and say, "I want to go with you guys. I want to make sure that you are safe." I stand up and I feel a sharp pain in my back and Pronyma is standing behind me. I fall to the ground and Kratos and Lloyd fight her. They defeat her and she runs off. Yuan holds me there in his arms and begins to cry. I feel warm tears hit the floor as I am trying to figure out what she hit me with.

Lloyd and Kratos run over and look at me. Lloyd says, "Let's get her to somewhere safe." Yuan picks me up and I begin to feel really weak. I look at my hand that has the other Exsphere and I gasp. The key crest is gone. She must have knocked it out when she hit me. Yuan looks down at me and says, "Just hold on there Chris." I hold up my hand and say, "The key crest is gone. We need to go to Dirk. I need another one, or else…" I cough and Kratos turns around. Yuan says, "We need to get her to Dirk. The key crest is gone."

Kratos gasps and catches up to Lloyd. Yuan takes me over to Dirk's house and Dirk is sitting outside. Yuan flies down first. Dirk runs over and says, "What happened to her key crest?" Kratos shakes his head and says, "Pronyma was able to take it off of her. Is there any way that you could make another one?" He shakes his head and says, "Not this time, but I could try to take it off of her. That might help." Yuan takes me inside and Dirk pushes everything off of the table.

Yuan looks at Lloyd and Kratos and says, "You guys go stop Mithos. I will stay here with her. Don't worry about us." They shake their heads and run out the door. Yuan places me down on the table and Dirk says, "I need you to hold her down because it is going to hurt her to have it taken off without a key crest. I just hope that we are not too late to save her." I pass out and I have another dream.

I dream that Yuan and I running around together and with little ones running around. Lloyd and Colette are sitting there and laughing. Genis is running around and laughing. Kratos is laughing with Rain. I stop and look around and Sheena and Zelos come in running. Sheena says, "That was a good idea that you had when we were still fighting Mithos. I always knew that you had a good heart." He laughs and says, "only for you dear."

I laugh as Yuan pounces on me. Yuan says, "So when are ready to have another child?" I laugh and say, "I am ready whenever you are." Yuan says, "Come over here Martel, come here Mithos!" The two kids come running over and says, "Hello Father, what is Grandfather doing over there with our teacher?" I look over there and Raine is getting a little too close to Kratos. I say hold on one second, I need to go talk to your grandfather."

I walk over to Raine and say, "Raine, what in the world are you doing?" She looks up startled. Kratos' face turns red and I say, "Raine, I think that you need to go get ready for school tomorrow. You know that my kids have the first day of school with you." Her face brightens up and says, "Your right, I better go. I will see you later Kratos." She gives him a quick kiss and leaves.

I wake up in a start. Yuan looks at me and says, "You were talking in your sleep. Kratos is here with Colette and Raine." I try to get up and I feel a sharp pain. He runs over and says, "Don't try to get up. I will send for someone. Who shall I get?" I lay back down and say, "Please send Kratos up first. I need to tell him about my dream that I just had."

He looks at me funny and says, "Will I be able to find to about this dream later?" I shake my head yes and say, "I think I just saw everyone's future. I need to tell him about his grandchildren. Yuan smiles big and runs down the stairs. Kratos walks up the stairs and walks in the door. He smiles and walks over to the bed. He says, "Well, Mithos is gone. He left with world with no regrets."

I laugh and say, "Yeah, well it is happening again. Where I can see into the future. I can't believe Yuan and I have two kids, and then we go for more." Kratos laughs and says, "Well like father like daughter." I look at him and say, "Well what about you and ms. Raine?" He stops laughing and says, "What do you mean ms. Raine?" I laugh and say, "Well, you and Raine have a thing going on. How do you feel about Raine?" Kratos laughs and says, "Do I really have to answer that?" I shake my head and say, "Well if you don't tell me, then I can guess on what your answer is."

Kratos looks at me for a minute and says, "Alright, we were talking last night. She was worried about you and I was comforting her. Lloyd kind of walked in while I was holding her and I think that he got some kind of idea from that." I laugh and he says, "Oh yeah, he wanted to come see you when you were awake. He was worried about you. Shall I bring him up?"

I shake my head and he walks down. Lloyd comes running up and he says, "Oh I was worried about you so much. Oh yeah, Kratos is going to stay here to take care of his children. He wants to make sure that you and I catch up and I think that him and Raine are…" I laugh and say, "More than you think Lloyd." He laughs and everybody comes running up.

Yuan hugs me and I say, "Looks like this is the true ending of a great adventure." Lloyd shakes his head and says, "No, it is the start of one. Now that I have my family back, we can be a family. Isn't that right Dad?" Kratos looks up from Raine's eyes and we all laugh.


End file.
